Technical Field
Embodiments relate in particular but not exclusively to a method and apparatus for supporting the use of interleaved memory regions.
Description of the Related Art
A network on chip (NoC) uses packet based communication and a layered definition of the communication. Network on chips provide an interconnect between one or more initiators and their respective targets.